A New Twist
by danibeebee
Summary: This is my twist on the dynamics of Sookie, Eric, and Pam. The books are used as inspiration, but it's mainly my own little world. Lemons will be a main part of the story and will be pretty juicy...just be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being a telepath is hard, working in a bar where people's thoughts get louder and raunchier as they drink is even harder. But working in Merlotte's gives me a chance to work on my shields and provides the much-needed money Gran and I need to keep the house going. Plus, it's about the only decent place to work in Bon Temps.

It was proving to be a tough night, most of the men couldn't stop thinking nasty thoughts about me and the women were almost as bad. I was just about to my wits end and was going to beg Sam to cover my tables when I noticed a silence in the sea of thoughts attacking me. I looked up from the beer tap to see where it was coming from when I saw the two most gorgeous people walk in and sit in my section. _"Well this is new." _ I thought as I was walking up, but I plastered on my famous grin and made my way to their table.

"Hi, welcome to Merlotte's. My name is Sookie, what can I get for ya?" I looked between the two and noticed they both had gorgeous long blonde hair and pale skin, but their eyes spoke in different volumes. Her eyes were a mix of blue and grey and have a mischievous glint to them. His eyes were deep sapphire blue and looked full of lust (or what I thought would be lust anyway). _"Oh great, another one that just wants in my pants. Guess that will end when he hears about 'Crazy Sookie'." _ "We'll take two True Bloods, O-Neg, warmed." His voice was silky smooth and full of confidence. They were vamps and his voice was doing things to my nether regions I didn't know was possible just from words! "Coming right up!" I managed to squeak before walking away. _"Things just got interesting._" I thought as I took the caps off the bloods and nuked them in the microwave. I shook them up to distribute the heat evenly and put them back on my tray.

EPOV

I don't know what is was, but something was pulling me to Bon Temps and a bar called Merlotte's. It was Monday and with the bar being closed I figured Pam and I could use a change of pace for the night. "Pam, dress like a normal person. We're going out." Her response was a curious raise of her eyebrow. My child noticed the change in me the past few weeks and wasn't interested in pushing my buttons.

We pulled up to the bar and I was hit with the most incredible smell. Immediately my fangs popped down and my jeans got uncomfortably tight. Pam heard the faint pop and turned to see what had caught my attention. She soon got a whiff and her fangs descended too. "Holy shit, this is going to be an interesting night" she sneered. Pam couldn't figure out what the smell was any more then I. The bar was small in size and a little dingy for my taste, but it worked for this small town We sat down in a booth and that's when I saw her. Tan skin, firm legs, soft curves that filled out her uniform nicely, a bright smile, sparkling blue eyes and golden blonde hair. I ran my tongue across my teeth and let a little growl rumble from my chest. Pam looked up from examining her nails and noticed what got me so worked up.

"Mine." I managed to growl before she could. "No fair! You always get the best ones!" Pam always got a little whiney like a kid when her favorite toy was taken away. "Pam, if you're a good girl, I might consider sharing." I managed to get out before the girl reached our table. I ordered the bloods and watched her walk away. All I could think about was how much I wanted to have her beneath me and seeing exactly was hiding behind that little uniform. "Master, if you're not careful, I'm going to be cleaning up blood in my new shoes. You know how much I hate ruining a new pair!" She was right. I knew this girl was going to get me in trouble if I didn't cool myself down before I lost it. But I wanted her. I had to have her. So when she reached the table with our bloods, I made up some excuse to get her back. "My name is Eric, and this is Pam. We're new in town and was wondering if we could get a little insight into the area. Do you think your boss could spare you for a few moments?" Sookie looked a little taken back by me addressing her, but responded enthusiastically. "Sure thing Eric. It can be rather difficult to find some recent entertainment around here. Let me just fill in my boss and I'll be right back." This little girl had no idea what she just got herself into.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. This story will stay kind of on track with the books, but will shift into new adventures that my head comes up with. If you would like to see anything that hasn't happened yet, let me know. This is my first fanfic and any tips you have would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Later that night_

Spending time with Eric and Pam proved to be interesting. They were definitely the highlight of my night. I've never met a vampire before, and now I've met two! As I drove back to Gran's house, I could help thinking about Eric and how attractive he was. I don't usually date or find myself attracted towards guys simply because their thoughts are never wholesome. They can only think about one thing when we're together, and it's simply a turn off when I'm just trying to have a good time. But with Eric, it's different. I couldn't hear his thoughts and it was a nice change of pace. And it didn't help he is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, dead or alive. And then there's Pam. Now, I've never seen myself attracted to a woman before, but there's no denying she's a beautiful woman that looks like she knows what she's doing, and if I had to pick someone to experiment it would be her. But I couldn't be focusing on that right now. I needed to get myself home safe and get my tired self into bed. I had been pulling doubles for the past few weeks and needed the few days off I had to rest. As I made my way down the drive I couldn't help but notice the soft glow that poured from the windows onto the grass. It looks like Gran stayed up to wait on me again. Sometimes that woman amazes me with how thoughtful and loving she is. I turned off my car and made my way inside knowing I'd have a glass of tea and a sandwich waiting for me on the table. "Hi Gran! How was your night? Did you get any more work done on the quilt?" I breezed into the living room to find her snoring lightly on the couch. I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled down her favorite afghan, double checked the locks on the doors and flipped off the lights. I didn't even bother with a shower; I just stripped down to my boy shorts and tank and fell into a deep sleep. Little did I know I had a visitor watching me from my window.

EPOV

I couldn't help myself. I let Pam take the car back home and I followed Sookie home, staying high enough she wouldn't catch me even if she knew what she was looking for. I wanted to know where she lived, and I needed to make sure she made it home safe. Pam and I knew she was the source of the incredible smell, and I wanted to make sure no one could claim this lovely one as their own before I could. I saw her pull up a rutted drive to an old farmhouse. I made my way up to a tree and followed her footsteps through the house. I knew I picked the right spot when I saw the light flip on and her beautiful figure frame the window. I made sure not to make a single sound as she stripped down to go to bed.

When she slipped under her covers, I wanted to be there to ease the tension from the day. I wanted to watch her sleep and feel her heart beat against my chest. Sookie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and that's when I knew I was in trouble. She was calling out my name in her sleep and making these soft little moans. I was instantly hard again and knew that it was going to take a long shower to get rid of this one. For some reason, relieving myself with some fang banger didn't appeal to me anymore. Granted, they were good in a pinch and would get the job done, but I didn't want anyone but Sookie. I would just have to deal with my raging hard on until I could convince her to be mine, and I wanted her in my bed.

I've never shared my bed with anyone but Pam, but she was my child and had ties to me that would outlast any random woman. While Pam and I hadn't been lovers in a few decades, it was still nice to have someone share the bed as I fell asleep for the day. I continued to sit in that tree until an hour before dawn. I managed to make it back home before the sun took me down for the day. I knew that this sleep would be a new experience as I would most likely dream of Sookie.

SPOV

Oh joy! Sunlight! I knew it was going to be a good day. I had a great night's sleep, I didn't have to work at all for the next three days, and it was already warm enough to spend the day outside. I noticed the night before my tan was starting to fade in a few spots, so I figured I would spend the day sunbathing in the yard, and helping Gran in the garden. I knew the weeds were starting to get more then she could manage, and I might as well do two things at once. So I got up, went through my morning routine, pulled my hair into a messy bun, and put on some shorts and my bikini top. I headed downstairs but was greeted with an unusual sight.

**Sookie,**

** I went over to visit Ida today. The poor dear isn't doing very well and has no one there to keep her company. Coffee's in the pot and there are leftovers in the fridge. I'll be back before dinner time. **

**Love you,**

**Gran**

Well that changed my plans for the day. I knew Gran would be tired after spending the day with Ida, so I put some chicken into the Crock-Pot and took myself outside to tidy up under the sun. I pulled the weeds out of the garden, mowed the lawn, and then settled into my favorite lawn chair with a trashy romance novel. While I've never experienced what the girls in the novels did, I read enough to be experienced when the time came.

Don't misunderstand, I could have my pick of the guys here, but my reputation of Crazy Sookie doesn't get me the type of dates I want. I crave romance, love, and affection. Not a hook up and ditch 'em kind of guy. I guess this is why I still hold my virginity. The guys here aren't looking for more then casual sex. Oh well, I still get my release the good old fashion way. It hasn't failed me yet. I lost track of time, and must have fallen asleep as it was starting to cool before I went back into the house.

The chicken I had put on earlier was falling apart. Just the way I needed it to in order to make chicken and noodles, mine and Gran's old comfort food. I pulled the bag of noodles out of the freezer and let them come to temperature before combining it all to simmer on the stove. I peeled potatoes for mashing and started making a mess of biscuits. Gran would need the good dinner, and I felt the urge to be in the kitchen. After I got everything almost ready, I set the table and ran upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed for dinner. I decided on a simple white summer dress that would offset my tan nicely. Little did I know, this dress would change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. When I started this, I didn't think it would get so many hits so fast! My Universe, I see what you meant by breaking up the chapters and I will fix this in the future! Happy reading **

Chapter 3

After dinner, I got a call from my best friend Tara. She knew I had been working like crazy and convinced me I needed a night out on the town. So after much debate, I decided to keep the white dress on, and we'd go walk around the mall window- shopping and catch a movie and dinner if we could resist buying anything in the stores. I told Tara about my run in with Eric and Pam the night before. "Girl you better be careful. Those vamps are scary! And you know those two run that vamp bar don't you? "

Great. The most handsome guy I've met in my life lied to me. I guess I should have seen it coming, guys are the same alive or dead. But for some reason, I felt that Eric had lied to me for a reason. I just didn't know that reason yet. "Well since they decided to crash my night at work, what do you say we have a little fun and crash their night? And no, I'm not changing." Tara wanted to protest. I knew I wouldn't fit in with the rest of the crowd there, but I wanted to see the look on Eric and Pam's faces when I walked in and gave them a run for their money. Tara and I were quite the sight when we got a few drinks in us and started dancing.

We made it to the bar around 10, and made our way to the back of the line. I didn't notice Pam at the door until she came walking over and greeted me. "Well look who we have here. Sookie, you're going to have every guy in that bar wanting to see what's under that dress. Eric is going to flip when he sees you. Go on in. I can't wait to see this."

Tara and I nervously made our way into the bar. The décor was dark, red and black everywhere, and at the front, a large chair sat almost like a throne. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I saw all of the people dressed in black around me. We made our way to the bar and got our first drink of the night. I went to pay since Tara drove, and the bartender handed me back the cash. "No charge." I started to protest, when I felt someone's hand on my back. "Now Sookie, you wouldn't deny me a chance to buy a girl a drink would you?" I heard in my ear. I knew it was Eric his breath tickled my ear and neck and sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around to give him a piece of my mind when I got caught up in my heels and started to fall. He grabbed me before I knew it and I landed on his very firm, very muscular chest. _He smells so good almost like the ocean does after a brilliant rain. _ "Thank you Eric, but I think I can take care of myself." I grabbed Tara's hand, threw some cash on the bar and walked to the dance floor. I wanted to get as far away from Eric as I could before I let myself get too carried away.

EPOV

I was sitting in my office when my phone went off. I flipped it open to reveal a text from Pam. _**You might want to see the tasty morsel I just let in. **___Well this should be interesting. I looked over at the mirror to make sure I still looked as badass as I had earlier in the night. I made my way out of the office when the smell hit me again. _What the hell is that? _ I thought and then I saw her. Sookie was in my bar. It finally dawned on me. Sookie was the source of that amazing smell. I knew right then I had made a right choice in claiming her first. Pam was right she was tasty. She was dressed in a lovely white summer dress that made her tan almost glow. I signaled to Chow that he was to give her drinks on the house, and made my way over to her.

Once I got behind her it was hard to drain her dry. I could barely keep my fangs under control. I bent down to whisper in her ear, and figuring my smooth charm would get me straight under that dress, she threw me for a loop. This seemingly sweet girl had quite the catty side to her. _Good, I like a challenge_. I was about to return to my spot in the front when she started to fall. I couldn't help myself. I wanted a reason to touch her, but I wasn't expecting her touch to send such a range of emotion and sensation through me. I've never experienced anything like this girl in my entire thousand-year existence. I sat her back up right and let her walk away. I managed to get back into my office before I lost it.

I completely destroyed my computer and desk before I got myself back under control. I was going to have to find some kind of release soon, or my office wasn't going to last. Once I cooled down, I made my way back onto the floor so that the humans could get their glimpse of death for the night. _That little minx. _ There was Sookie dancing around with her friend not noticing that everyone had stopped to stare at her. No one was breathing, and the vamps all had their fangs out. I breezed past her without her noticing and settled down to enjoy my show.

**A/N: I promise to give you all some lemony goodness soon, I just need to figure out how I want to approach it. I really want to do this story justice, and I think throwing Sookie and Eric into something so soon won't let me develop the relationship any further. Any suggestions or thoughts you all have on the topic would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! ~Dani~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't know what came over me. It must have been the comination of alcohol and Eric's touch, but my body felt like it was on fire. I started dancing with tara, not just to make Eric jealous, but to make myself feel good. We were moving to the beat of the song when I felt Tara's warmth and softness leave my backside. It was quickly replaced with a cool softness. I turned around to find myself face to face with Pam and Tara engaged with a vamp almost as handsome as Eric. I smirked at Pam and returned to grinding with her.

"Sookie you know you're driving everyone in this place crazy, not only me, but Eric as well. I've never seen him so taken with a breather." I blushed deeply hoping what she said was a compliment. I dared to sneak a glance at Eric. His fangs were fully extended and his eyes were full of lust. He seemed to be having a bit of a problem in his jeans too. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought that I was the cause of that problem. It gave me a new sense of sexiness and I started grinding harder into Pam hoping to make things worse for him. I lost myself into the music again, but the song ended a little too quickly for my liking.

The next song started up and it was slower, but with enough rhythm to keep up the grinding, in a deeper and more sensual way. I smelled the sea again before my ear was tickled by Eric's breath asking me to dance with him. I knew it would be a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself. Eric was sexy and the thought of being that close to him made my core throb with anticipation. Instead of answering I pulled him in and started grinding up against his lap. He recovered quickly and put his hands on my waist and dropped his face into the spot where my neck met my shoulder. My heart fluttered when I heard him inhale and I couldn't help letting a small moan escape my lips. "Mmm Sookie you smell divine." This made my core throb even harder. His lips were so close to mine and looked so delicious. I leaned back and met his lips with the gentlest of caresses.

I don't know where this sudden boldness came from with him, to be honest, this made scared me to death with how sexy he was. I pulled back and managed to mutter, "I'm sorry Eric I guess I…" and that's all I managed to squeak out before his lips crushed back into mine. I felt my body mold itself into him and I felt his erection growing up my backside. After a few breathless moments I finally came to my senses. "Eric, wait, I can't." I pulled away and ran toward the door grabbing Tara as I went. "Sook what the hell?" "Tara please just get me home. I made a mistake and I made out with Eric. I don't want to be here right now." I couldn't breathe. I had only known Eric for about 24 hours and I was already getting intimate? This isn't how a good girl was supposed to act, especially not a good Southern girl. "Alright Sook, calm down. It was only kissing." Little did she know I wanted more.

EPOV

For the first time in over a thousand years a human shocked me. One minute I was kissing Sookie and the next I was watching her flee my bar. "Pamela close up." I barked before taking to the night sky. Normally flying clears my head, but tonight it just gave me too much time to think. I decided to follow Sookie home. I needed to find out why she reacted that way, and I still needed to know she was home safe.

These feelings were starting to get annoying. I never have feelings for anyone except for Pam and Godric, my maker whom I haven't seen in over a hundred years. I flew back to the tree outside her window and waited for her to come in. I tapped on the glass and smirked at her yelp an appropriate reaction to having one very pissed off and horny vamp ouside her window. "Sookie, don't you know it's rude not to invite your guests in?" After she invited me in, I got my first real glimpse of her room. It was painted a warm yellow color and the furniture was worn, but taken care of with a fresh coat of white paint.

"Listen Eric…" she started to say. "No Sookie you listen. You come into my bar dressed in white, clearly looking to stand out, you practically have sex on my dance floor with my child, and you kiss me and then bolt out the door. What the hell is your problem? Do you not realize how dangerous it is to toy with a vampire? Do you have a death wish? Answer me dammit!" I was fuming, but I didn't expect her to understand what she did. I hadn't fed or fucked in quite some time and this combination was dangerous in my current mood.

SPOV

"Listen Eric, let me explain. I know what I did was stupid, but I wanted pay back. You lied to me! You told me you and Pam were new to the area when in fact you are the owner of a bar in the next town! Were you looking at the competition or just looking for a quick fuck and someone to drain? I'm not that kind of girl Eric. I got caught up in the moment back there and I shouldn't have kissed you. I've known you barely 24 hours and I'm not the kind of girl that looks for one-night stands. I don't expect you to understand, but I need more than that. I need love, romance and a relationship." I felt the tears start to well up, but I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I basically admitted my deepest secret to him, but I was a virgin. I didn't expect someone with his years of experience to remember his days as a virgin. I saw him take an unnecessary breath before replying, "Sookie are you a virgin?"

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm working hard to get them done for you. I basically post them as they pop into my brain. I'm currently working on a very lemony chapter and I hope it turns out well. Again, critiques and thoughts are always welcome. ~Dani~**


	5. Chapter 5DisclaimerI own nothing

**A/N: Warning! Adult content! If it offends you, please skip this chapter! **

Chapter 5

I don't even know how to respond. I find myself embarrassed. But apparently my blushing face gives away my answer. "Oh Sookie, don't be embarrassed. It's nothing to be ashamed of." His words were so soothing. I felt myself relax and sink onto my bed. His arm snaked around my shoulders

"Sookie, I know we just met, but I feel things for you I haven't felt for anyone. I will not pressure you into anything you are not ready to do. I am _very_ patient. I can wait as long as you need me to. There's something about you lover that draws me to you Just give me a chance. Give us a chance."

Eric's words were so heartfelt I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Thank you Eric. You don't know how much that means to me I would like to give us a chance too. I have a question though; will you stay with me tonight? I want to be close to you. If you can't I understand."

I felt his hand under my chin pulling my face towards his. He put the gentlest of kisses against my lips. "Of course lover. I'll stay until you fall asleep." I moved off my bed and went to my dresser for a nightie. Shit! What was I going to wear? I needed something cool as it's hot even at night in Louisiana in July, but I didn't want to seem like a two bit tramp.

I settled on a simple blue nightie that left enough covered but offered some relief to the heat of the night. I quickly went through my nightly routine paying special attention to how I smelled. I didn't want someone with such keen senses getting a whiff of my sweaty body.

I walked back into my room to find Eric lying on my bed. His hands were behind his head and his feet dangled off the foot of my bed. I stifled a little diddle and crawled onto my bed. I snuggled up next to Eric putting my head on his chest and tangling my legs with his.

My hand immediately rested on top of where his heart should have been beating. His arm moved to my waist and pulled me closer. I breathed in his smell. To be there in his arms seemed like the most natural thing to me. I tilted my head up and captured his lips in a kiss. It was gentle and sweet at first, I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting him taste me.

He dominated at first but I quickly took over slipping my tongue into his mouth. Eric tasted sweeter than any chocolate I've ever had. I couldn't get enough of him. I climbed onto his stomach and straddled my legs on either side of him. I raked my fingers down the front of his tight tank top feeling his nipples harden under my fingers. I explored his chest and down his stomach. My vamp was RIPPED. I let out a small moan of pleasure and that seemed to bring Eric back to his senses.

"Lover I think we need to stop. I won't be able to control myself much longer." I could see the lust in his eyes and his fangs were half way down. "Eric, I appreciate you being understanding, but I want to do things with you I've never imagined with another man. I want to learn what turns you on and I want to learn how to make you scream my name." I couldn't help but smile at the look of shock across his face. "Eric, would you let me try something?" He nodded and pulled me in for a toe-curling kiss.

EPOV

What did I do to deserve this sweet intoxicating little ball of fire? One minute she's blushing about being a virgin and the next she's seducing me. I love the way her blood rushes up her body when she blushes. It makes her skin feel like fire beneath my cold fingers. "Of course Sookie, but don't feel obligated to do anything you aren't comfortable with. What did you have in mind?"

Her blush deepened as she struggled to find the words. "Eric, I don't know how to say it, I would rather show you." _This is going to be interesting._ "By all means lover." I shot her a quick wink. She moved off my stomach and began to pull of my shirt. "Eric, I want to see you. All of you." I lifted my arms and helped her finish taking of my shirt. She started planting kisses along my jaw and down my chest. It had been so long since I experienced such intimacy that it made me moan and harder than I already was.

She made her way to the top of my jeans and started to unbutton them. "Lover…" "Shhh Eric, I want this" I puller her up and kissed her breathless again. She had managed to unzip my jeans and started to pull them down my hips. I helped her get them the rest of the way off and laid there in all my glory. I was fully erect and throbbing from being so hard for so long. I longed for her touch.

She got her first look at me and paused. I was big, and I'm not just stroking my own ego. She must have liked what she saw because she placed a hot kiss right on the tip of my head. My hips bucked at her touch and I tried to control my urge to flip her under me. She got bolder with her moved and her hot little hands wrapped around my base and began to slowly pump me.

She would alternate speed and pressure and finally she took me into her warm wet mouth. I moaned at the change in sensation and was amazed at how much she was able to take of me in her mouth. "Sookie…" she moaned at the sound of her name and one of her hands moved from my base and began massaging my balls. I felt the familiar clench and tried to warn her that I was close, but that just seemed to urged her to take more of me in her mouth.

I lasted a few minutes longer before exploding into the back of her throat. She jumped at the sensation, but she continued to mil me until she had taken every last

bit of me. She kissed my head again and sat back on her heels. A sly smile played across her face.

"Yum" she giggled. I puller her up to me and kissed her for all I had pouring all of my emotion into that single kiss. "Lover that was unnecessary but amazing where did you learn that?"

**A/N: I hope I did this justice. I hope you like it! I'm feeling like there needs to be some angst coming and our favorite Viking needs to explore some new territory…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to repost. Life has been really hectic lately and I've got a ton of finals to study for, but this was beating against my skull to come out. I hope I did this justice. Like always, reviews are appreciated. Happy reading! ~Dani**

Chapter 6

Pam's POV

I had just finished closing the bar when I was hit with an intense feeling of pleasure through the bond. Normally I do not feel much from Eric these days because our lives had become very routine.

Now and then I sent him my feelings of pleasure when some breather managed to hit the right spots, but most of them didn't know how to properly please a woman and I was overly bored with my pickings as of late.

I checked my view in the mirror in my office. I knew I looked hot. I rarely had a hair out of place and my outfit screamed hot and dangerous. Another wave of pleasure hit, this time reaching my core. _Dammit Eric, you get all the fun!_

I sent him a wave of jealousy and pride hoping to interrupt him for a moment. But it didn't last long as he opened the bond wide and sent everything to me at once bringing me to my knees.

I needed to find someone to distract me as batteries could only go so far and I really did not want to have to replace my favorite toys yet again. I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something sweet.

_MMM, that'll do. _I turned to find my distraction for the night when I felt something hit my skin. The smell of burning flesh hit my nose before the pain did. _Fuck FotS!_ I tried to fight back but all I could do is snarl and look menacing with my fangs down.

I hadn't fed in a few days and I wasn't nearly as strong as I should have been. It was useless. I was now their prisoner. I opened my end of the bond with Eric and sent as much panic and distress I could before I blacked out.

I woke up after the sun went down to someone stroking my hair. I went to move but heard a soft voice whisper, "Shh, child you're safe." I knew the voice and felt myself relax. "Godric, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and replied "I was on my way to see my child when I was lured by the most intoxicating scent. I tried my best to resist but the urge was too great. The next thing I remember is waking up in here.

I've called to Eric and I'm waiting for him to answer the call." I felt a sigh of relief escape my chest. No child can resist the call of their maker even if they've been released. "I've called to him too. I hope he gets here soon.

Those bastards ruined my vintage corset. It was Victorian!" Godric chuckled. He appreciated my love of vintage clothing and loved when I spoiled him with my finds. I loved Godric almost as much as Eric.

His young appearance was deceiving, Godric is one of the most ruthless and feared vampires in the community. "We might be here for awhile. Why don't we catch up? Godric, where have you been this last decade?"

I heard a low chuckle rumble from his chest, but his voice had a sad tone to it. " I was in Sweden in Eric's home there. I needed to get back in touch with something pure. But being there made me miss my child and so I came to visit."

I saw red rim Godric's eyes. I've only seen him cry once and that was when we saw the life start to fade from Eric. "Godric are you alright?" I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He laid his head on my chest and I felt the tears fall on my chest. I laid a light kiss on his head and tried to calm him by rubbing small soothing circles on his back. I felt him slip into down time and I did too.

A few hours later we both snapped to reality when we felt Eric getting closer. I tapped into the bond and felt pure rage and blood lust. Godric and my fangs popped down and we looked at each other and smiled. "Oh goody, dinner time." I said with a fangy grin.

__

EPOV

I had fallen into downtime when Sookie fell asleep. A few hours later I felt Pam open the bond and it filled with rage, terror and panic. I leapt out of bed with a large growl, flung open Sookie's window and took to the night sky.

My child was in trouble. I felt our bond weaken about the time I was hit with the call from Godric. I was torn between my need to find my child and answer Godric's pull.

I knew I had to go to him first and I flew as fast as I could. It would be dawn soon and I needed to rest for the day. I was close to home and barely made it inside as the shutters and doors locked for the day.

Vampires rarely dream, but on that day I was bombed with images of my child and maker huddled together. I awoke just as the sun was setting, changed into my favorite ass-kicking outfit, grabbed my sword and took to the sky in under five minutes.

I felt the bond become stronger with Pam as I flew and I was relieved. I was not ready to lose my child. For the past 200 years Pam had been my only true companion. I did not know if I could manage this life without her any more.

I realized that my pull from Godric and the bond with Pam were coming from the same general area. I reached the FotS church and knew this was where my family was being held captive. At that point all I saw was red.

I let the blood lust take me over as I sliced through the first wave of men with my sword like a hot knife through butter. The smell of their blood plus my rage led me to tear the throats out of the next group and drain them dry.

With my thirst quenched for the moment I made my way into the basement of the so-called church. I found my maker and child in a silver lined cell directly in front of me. I tore the little remains of my shirt off and wrapped my ands in them.

Godric and Pam's fangs were fully extended and I could smell and feel their lust. I pulled the door free and wrapped myself around the two of them. "Come on, this night is far from over."

I led them back up the stairs the three of us making quick work of the rest of the church who came to fight us. We were all wonderfully sated on blood and all that needed quenched was the need to fuck.

I couldn't help but think of the blonde virgin in Bon Temps, but I knew I could not go to her in this state. She needed an explanation for my behavior last night and I did not want our first time to be a result of my blood lust.

I looked down at Godric and Pam and we all agreed silently. In times like this it was safer to fulfill the desperate need for release with each other then it was to try and not break a human. The three of us took to the sky and made it to my house in mere minutes.

**A/N: If slash offends you, skip down to the page break…**

We stepped out of our clothing and separated to take showers. When the three of us made it to the basement, the frenzy began. I did not know whom I wanted and needed more at that moment.

I knew I had to pay equal attention to all of our needs. A jealous vampire was a dangerous vampire. Godric must have noticed my hesitation as he took charge of the situation. "Eric, chair. You're watching for now. Pam and I have something to take care of."

I sat down in the chair opposite the bed with an amused smile. Godric knew how to get someone going. He pushed Pam onto the bed and slowly began working her over. He paid equal attention to her breast alternating playing teasing her buds with his fingers and mouth.

He placed a long hot kiss on her lips and made his way to her wet folds. He made slow circles with his fingertips around her entrance teasing her for hours before slipping two digits in her.

He pumped her quickly making her reach her end hard. After coating his head in her juices Godric buried himself hard into Pam. They both let out a loud roar. Godric picked up his speed and pummeled her hard.

The sound of skin hitting skin instantly made me hard. Godric sensed my lust and finished quickly sinking his fangs into Pam's breast, drinking deeply and sending them both over the edge.

Before they could untangle themselves I was on them. I reached between them and gathered their juices on my hand. I covered my dick and Godric's entrance with their cum and entered him with a growl.

Godric responded to the invasion and began slamming into Pam again with each of my thrusts into him. The three of us reached our ends quickly before changing positions.

We spent the rest of the night in various positions and couplings before we all were properly satisfied.

I left to clean up and check my messages. I had one new message: "Eric, I hate you! I never want to see you again! How could you play me like that?" Shit. Sookie.

I forgot to call her before I went to the basement. I felt dawn approaching so I decided that a quick text was all I could manage before being pulled under.

E: Lover, I am sorry for my abrupt leaving the other night. Please let me explain.

S: Explain what Eric? That you are a lying bastard that only wanted to sell me to your Queen?

E: What are you talking about Sookie? I don't want to sell you to anyone.

S: So are you saying Bill is lying to me? I saw the emails!

**A/N: I hope I did this chapter some justice and you all aren't too disappointed! I'll try my best to update soon, but I have a week full of finals coming up and I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe the great response I've had to this story! I appreciate all of your reviews and I will try my best to respond to each and every one of you when I get the free moment. I've decided to start making my own twist on things, so if you don't like it, let me know and I'll try my best, but like the title suggests, it's a twist on the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter 7

SPOV

When I woke up I saw Eric fly out of my window. Great. I must not have been as good as he claimed. Instead of feeling sorry for myself I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. After nursing my cup for a good hour, I went back to bed.

I had to be up early for work the next day and I was not going to let Eric get me down. The sun woke me up early and I was surprisingly happy. I showered and dressed for my shift. I decided that I was going to make myself feel even better so I curled the ends of my hair, swiped on some mascara and gloss.

I turned on the radio and sang at the top of my lungs all the way to work. I put my stuff into my cubby and went to start my shift. As I left the office I walked right into Lafayette.

"Damn hookah, what's in you today? Wait, who is it Sooks? Who's the new man?" Sometimes Laf is more observant then he needs to be. "Don't bother Laf, he isn't the man I thought and I won't be seeing him again."

I breezed past him and threw up my shields. I would not think about Eric. He did not deserve one more minute of my time. Arlene called in sick so Sam begged me to pull a double. I didn't have any other plans and the extra money would be good so I agreed.

No sooner did my second shift start I felt a void enter the bar. I froze. I did not want to see Eric or deal with him tonight. But instead of Eric there was a new guy. Well not guy, vampire. He glided over to me and asked, "Are you Miss Stackhouse?"

I couldn't speak. He had a Southern drawl and his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. I nodded at his question and took his outstretched hand. "I have something to discuss with you. It is very important, is there somewhere we can be alone?"

By that time Sam made his way over and told me I could use the office. Bill and I walked to the back and he gently pushed me into a chair. "It has come to my attention that you have been seeing Mr. Northman.

I believe you deserve the truth about him. I know you do not know me Miss Stackhouse, but please take what I'm about to tell and show you seriously. Eric is not a good man. He is just trying to use you for his own gain.

He was given instructions by the Queen of Louisiana to seduce you and turn you over to her. Some how they received information regarding your gift as a telepath and wish to use you to fulfill their own needs. If you are taken to the Queen's court you will be enslaved and forced to read people whenever she wants you to.

The Queen also has a taste for young blonde women so I fear she would make you bed with her. I am going against orders, but I do not agree with this. You deserve the chance to escape this fate. I know you probably do not believe me but here is the proof."

Bill handed me a stack of emails that were exchanged between Eric and someone named Sophie-Ann. I felt the fear and anger boil in my blood and I was instantly sick to my stomach. _How could he?_ I was a HUMAN! Well if Eric thinks he can seduce me and give me over to this so-called queen he has another thing coming. I would stake the bastard before that would happen.

"Thank you Bill. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. If you would allow me, I'd like to buy you a drink." Bill nodded and walked out to the bar. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh. I opened it up to reveal a message from Tara asking how my night went. I sent her a reply telling her we'd talk later.

I decided a call to Eric was necessary. I filled my voice with as much hate as I could and told him exactly what I thought of him. I snapped my phone shut and plastered a smile on my face determined to not let my customers' night be ruined by my bad night.

I fell into bed when I got home. I was too exhausted to shower and I was too emotionally drained to shed a single tear. Bill had left me a folder before he left with a copy of the emails and a handwritten request for me to consider a date.

I stared down at the papers on my hands. Bill's letter was on top. The elegant scrawl stood out against the creamy white paper. I traced the letters for a minute before setting it to the side and picking up an email:

_My Queen,_

_It has been brought to my attention that a telepath is living in my area. _

_We both know how rare such a find is. I am attempting to find this person as I am writing this. Please allow me to present my find to you as a token of my affection._

_Forever yours, _

_Eric Northman_

_Sherriff of Area 5_

Token of affection my ass! Eric Northman was not going to treat me like some cheesy Hallmark card or box of chocolates! On the next page was her reply.

_My darling Sherriff,_

_What a wonderful morsel of information! A word of advice, gain their trust. It will make using them to screen people that much easier. _

_When you have found me this telepath, clear your schedule for a week, I wish to thank you properly._

_All my love,_

_Queen Sophie-Ann_

Clear his schedule? Who the fuck did these people think they were? There is no way I am going to be at some "queen's" beck and call. Bill was right, the emails only got worse from there. I guess I should thank Eric though, if I wouldn't have seen his true side I never would have realized what was in front of me.

The entire evening Bill was nothing but kind. He would watch me as I worked and would comfort me when my smile slipped. I was highly considering going out on that date. As I picked up my phone to call and confirm, a text from Eric popped up.

EPOV

Emails? What emails would I have with the Queen to make Sookie upset? Our correspondence of late had been about the influx of vampires into my area. Then it dawned on me: Bill.

I should have staked that sorry excuse of a vampire when I had the chance. I knew he was working for the Queen. He must have gotten wind of my discovery. But he could not lay claim to her. I already did that.

Surely he could smell me on her. I would have to come up with a plan of attack to end that sniveling bastard's life and get Sookie back under my protection there was something about that woman that made me want to save her.

I never felt the need to be so gentle and in tune with a human before. "Eric, I don't believe she is human." I heard Godric whisper to me. "I can smell her on you. She is a part of the supernatural I know, but other than that, I cannot decipher her smell.

It is too much intertwined with yours. Come it is dawn, let us sleep and we will start fresh tonight." Godric pulled Pam and I close. His words raced through my head as I wrapped my arms around my family and fell to the sun's pull.

I dreamt again of Sookie that day, but instead of it being a pleasant dream, it was full of her and Bill being intimate. I woke with a growl and locked myself in my bathroom.

I turned the shower on as hot and high as possible, letting the pressure relax my muscles. I tried to reign in my anger, but I needed Sookie back. I could not let Bill be my Sookie's first. She was MINE. Godric met me at the door and offered a warm smile. He had a glint in his eye I hadn't seen in nearly a century. "Come my child, I have figured out a plan."

**A/N: I'm not sure I'm in love with how this chapter worked out, but I promise I'm going somewhere with it. And for all my loyal readers, there will be lemons soon and the angst will work itself out in the next chapter or two. I am going to start asking you questions in my author's notes. I want to get to know my readers **** so here's the first question, what is your favorite band?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life has been hectic. If you're still reading this I appreciate it and could use some feedback! With Season 4 starting, I'm getting some good inspiration **** gotta love that dose of Eric!**

SPOV

The room was a rich red and illuminated by hundreds of candles. A larger than life bed draped in black silk stood against the far wall. I had no idea where I was but I was warm and happy. I glanced down at myself and was shocked to discover I was only wearing a thin black nightie with red garters. I felt a large pair of cold hands move my hair and the kiss of familiar lips on my neck.

I shivered under his touch and groaned at the look and feel of the large white hands over the black lace covering my breasts. "Eric…" I breathed as he led me to the bed. I felt myself being lowered onto the bed and his hands slid up my legs tugging up my nightie as he moved his way up. He pulled it off and trailed kisses along my throat and between my breasts as his hands worked their way over my stomach and thighs. I tried to say his name again but he captured my lips in a kiss.

His teasing came to be too torturous so I flipped us over and pinned him under me. Eric must have been in a playful mood as I normally wouldn't have been able to move him. I kissed my way from his cool lips to his broad chest nipping along his muscles. I rubbed the length of my body along him until I could feel him shudder. Pleased with myself I reached between us to guide him to my center.

His hands pulled me up and he tsked at me. "Lover, there is no hurry. I have many things in store for you tonight. Things you could never have imagined, and things that will fulfill your darkest fantasies. Lay back and let me show you how fun and exciting loving a vampire can be." With those words two people walked into the room.

One I recognized immediately as Pam. She was dressed in a matching nightie to mine and she was stunning to say the least. The other I did not know but I knew he was a vampire as well. He looked to be around 16 and he had intricate tattoos covering the exposed skin of his chest. "Eric, I've never…" I started to say my face and chest turning as red as the walls.

"Sookie, don't worry. This will be eye opening and fun. No one here will hurt you beyond the point of pleasure. Godric mostly likes to watch and Pam is almost better at pleasing women than I am." Eric's voice soothed me and made my blood boil. I looked into his piercing blue eyes and felt myself nod.

" Okay, but please be gentle." He kissed me breathless and Pam joined us on the bed as Godric settled into a large plush chair. "Sookie I've wanted to do this since I first saw you." Pam said as she took my face between her hands. She kissed me softly at first and then more passionately as her cold lips warmed at my touch. She pulled back and I glanced over at Eric.

His face was glowing with pleasure and his gracious plenty was standing at full attention. "Thank you for allowing me to join you Master" Pam said with a kiss to his cheek. "Seeing as this is a new adventure for Sookie, I want you to go first Pam. I wouldn't want to tire her before she's had the chance to experience your talents." Eric said with a wink. He lay back on the headboard and pulled me onto his lap his long legs on either side of me.

My chest began to rise and fall faster as I became anxious and excited for Pam to touch me. She ran a finger from my lips to my center lightly teasing me. Pam kissed me again and followed the same path Eric did just a few minutes before except she stopped to pay attention to my breasts. When she captured my nipple in her mouth I thought I was going to explode with pleasure.

She knew exactly how much pressure to use and how to flick her tongue just so to start the shivers. When her fang glided across my nipple I moaned at the sharp intensity. The combination of pain and pleasure was nothing I had ever felt before. I felt Eric's appreciation of Pam and I in the small of my back. I glanced over at Godric and saw him on the edge of the chair his eyes burning with desire. Before I could dwell on the thought of Godric joining I felt Pam reach my center.

Her tongue lazily flicked at my core while she rolled and rubbed my clit between her fingers. Eric put his hands on my hips to keep me still as Pam eased her tongue and fingers into me. The pleasure I was feeling was so intense it took me very little time to rach my climax. When Pam finished cleaning me with her tongue she kissed Godric. "Mmm so sweet." I barely heard him murmur as Eric's hands were making quick work of me again. "I…" they all glanced at me. " I want to try…with Pam." I blushed again and they all grinned like a cat with a canary. "Such a little minx." I heard Erick chuckle.

"But you have to help me Eric." His eyes grew wide at my boldness. "Whatever you wish lover." I glanced at Godric. "Godric would you please sit with Pam as Eric did with me?" He smiled and took Eric's spot on the bed. He wasn't as tall as Eric but his muscles were more defined. Eric was at Pam's waist and I straddled her and surprised Godric by leaning up and kissing him before kissing Pam. I followed the same trail she did, and instead of using the fangs I did not posses I nipped lightly at the skin of her nipple.

She growled at the sensation and I looked at her to make sure I wasn't about to become a snack. Lust was the only thing I could see. This urged me on. I turned and kissed Eric and brought his face along with mine. "Sookie don't be nervous. Do to her what felt good to you and I'll fill in the gaps." Eric's voice was reassuring in my ear. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I was pleasantly surprise when my first taste of Pam was like honey.

With Eric's help I brought her close to the edge and he finished her with a bite to the inner thigh. I licked the wound and watched it close. "Godric would you like…" _Beep beep beep. _I awoke with a start as my phone lit up with a new text message.

Eric

Godric's plan was genius. My maker didn't get through his thousands of years by being dumb and he's learned a few things about seduction along the way. "Eric, you need to appeal to her. Make her want you and make her see through Bill's little charade." It sounded easy enough. Now all I had to do was prove to her that Bill was lying and that he didn't deserve to be with her. I left the bar in Pam's care that night as I took to the sky to patch things up with Sookie.

I landed on her lawn and looked around. Things appeared to be as I had left them. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Sookie wearing a tiny pink robe. "My darling, you look good enough to eat." I said in my most seductive voice. "We need to talk lover." She opened the door to me and let me in. "Eric, I want an explanation. I didn't deserve what you did to me and I certainly don't want to be your little gift to your queen."

She was furious, but a furious Sookie was a sexy Sookie. "Lover, I do not intend on sharing you with the Queen. I want you all to myself. The only ones I would ever share you with are Godric and Pam, and that will only be to please you in more ways than you thought possible. That lowlife Bill is the one that truly wants to sell you out to the Queen. Now, how would you like to get back at that bastard for trying to break us up? I have a plan, but I need your help lover." She nodded and I filled her in on her part. Sookie was to seduce Bill and get him into my bar. She agreed and looked up at me through her thick eyelashes.

"Eric, there's something under this robe I'd like to show you." She slowly untied the belt holding her robe together and it fell open revealing a tiny white corset and bright pink garters. I licked my lips and grabbed her running at vampire speed up the stairs. I settled her onto the bed and pulled off the robe. I stood back and looked at my sweet Sookie waiting to be unwrapped.

"Lover you need to tell me now what you want, or I won't be able to stop later." She took a deep breath and with pure seduction in her eyes she leaned towards me "Eric, I want you in me. I'm ready." That was all I needed to hear. I ran a finger along the front of the corset ripping it open revealing her firm round breasts and tiny pink buds begging for attention.

My gaze traveled over her smooth tan stomach and down to the bare mound that was already glistening. "Lover, what have you been doing tonight?" She blushed and struggled to find the words. "Ah, I see, you were being a bad girl. Is that what you like? Do you need to be punished?" She blushed an even deeper shade of red and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! My muse has been working over time (it could be because I've got the latest episode on repeat **** and she has inspired me to churn out some more of this story. I've hit a little snag on the road and need some inspiration, so if you have any ideas you'd like to see in this, send them my way!**

"Eric wait. We need to talk about Bill. I want to figure out why he lied to me." I pushed myself up on my elbows and pulled him up to me. " I want revenge." Eric snarled the last word. "He is nothing but trouble Sookie." He pulled me onto his lap and traced my spine with his long cold fingers.

I shivered in delight as my dream came flashing back. My heart started racing and Eric laid his nose on my neck right above my pulse. "Lover you smell divine. Like sunshine, coconut, and home." I blushed at his compliment and felt the heat return to my center. I caught Eric's eye and noticed the glint and sly smile as he caught a whiff of my arousal.

"My my lover what has gotten you all worked up?" I blushed a deep shade of crimson and whispered, "I had a dream about you." He rubbed small circles over my back. "Share with me lover?" I took a deep breath and started to tell him about my dream. "And my phone woke me up."

The sparkle in his eyes got even more intense. "When we get rid of this little Bill problem, would you be interested in making this dream come true?" _Would I? _ Deep down I was, but just like in my dream I was nervous.

"Yes Eric." He planted a breath-taking kiss on my lips and pulled me back onto his chest. "Now let's figure out this Bill problem." He said as his fingers found their way into my center.

_**Pam**_

I loved my maker and I loved Godric but I was itching for a woman. I loved the way they tasted and felt. I especially loved the way their breathless voices moaned my name. It was as sweet as a donor who ate nothing but fruit for a week. Eric and Godric didn't really understand my fetishes but they encouraged them. Especially when they got to join in or watch.

My newest interest fell with Sookie. Her blonde hair and blue eyes matched mine. Her skin was sun kissed and glowed. She had curves that never quit and her smell was so intoxicating. In short, Sookie was utter perfection. The only problem was Eric's claim. I couldn't touch Sookie without his permission. It would mean the true death if I did.

I went to ground every morning with her face in my head and her name on my lips. I was beginning to obsess over her. This was getting dangerous. I needed to talk to Eric as soon as I could. I knew he would never allow me to bed her but I couldn't help but have a glimmer of hope he would like watching me make her moan.

Until I could taste Sookie I needed to fill my need of sweet blood and pussy. I wore my most revealing outfit and opened the bar. Tonight was ladies' night (ironic huh) and I knew I would have my pick. I found a few promising morsels in line and ushered them in quickly. Their scent filled my nostrils. Lilac, lavender, cherries, and a scent I couldn't quite place. I called Thalia over to run the door and invited them to the VIP section.

"My you are tasty looking treats. Have you gone vamp before?" They grinned shyly and shook their heads no. "Goody. Vamp virgins. How'd you like to follow me?" I gave over to Thalia and promised to be no longer than two hours so she could get her fun in with her newly found toys. I took the girls downstairs and immediately started playing with the brunette who smelled so good.

Her heartbeat quickened as I opened the door to the play rom and she caught a glimpse of all of our shiny playthings. Eric and I were masters. We loved swings, harnesses, cages, and my own spin on the medieval rack. It was perfect for really opening a woman up. One of our other ventures was vampire-human toys. We loved trying out the prototypes with our own pets and each other. I strapped my brunette to the rack and placed one of the others on the swing.

"Now I want to watch you two first. If I'm pleased with what you're doing, I shall reward you. If I'm not, my fangs snapped down, punishment will be necessary." Their eyes widened at the sight of my fangs as the free girl started playing with the one on the swing. _Just the way I like them: submissive and scared._ I picked up the feather whip and toyed with the rack girl.

Her nipples hardened instantly and her arousal filled the room. This should have been arousing me, but I felt my mind start to wander. These girls weren't Sookie. They weren't the one I wanted. I flipped open my phone and called Thalia. "Bring your toys and you can have mine as well. They bore me. "

I zipped myself back up and left the room. I walked into the bar and flipped off the music. "We're closed. Now get the fuck out! Anyone left in five minutes will be drained." I was in no mood anymore to deal with blood bags. I wanted Sookie and there was no getting around it. Damn Eric. I needed his permission and I needed it now.

_**Eric**_

The plan for Bill was simple. He needed to believe Sookie wanted him. And then I could rightfully bestow the true death on him for touching my claimed pet. The hard part was going to be keeping myself off Sookie until Bill could get his thick skull to realize he wanted Sookie in his bed. Bill always seemed to prefer a man in his bed, but I was going to do my best to coach Sookie into making him fall for her.

I just needed to do a little research to figure out his likes and then we would lay it on thick. I didn't survive for 1,127 years by being dumb and not fully executing a plan Just as I finished filling in Sookie on the plan and bringing her to a mind blowing orgasm, something felt wrong. Not wrong, but scared, worried, pissed off and lustful. Pam. She was close by and our bond was full of her emotions. I wanted to finish Sookie again but I knew if I ignored Pam a bloodbath would be on the horizon.

"Lover I must go for a moment. Pam is here and something is terribly wrong with her. I must go. sleep now and I will return as soon as the sun sets. "I kissed her forehead and covered her up. "Pamela this better be good or I'm cancelling your account at Gucci _and_ Prada." My child looked up t me with red-rimmed eyes. "Master" was al she managed to say before bursting out in tears. "Come on Pam. Let's get you home and straightened up." I took her in my arms and flew us back t my house. Pam was usually a strong woman.

She rarely cried and hardly ever showed weakness. But tonight I felt her tears dampen my shirt as she buried her face into the crook of my neck. She was just like a small child again. "Come now dear, tell me what's wrong!" She blotted away the tears and took a sip of the warm True Blood I had made for her. After an unnecessary breath she told me of her feelings for Sookie and how she could not get her out of her mind.

She confessed about wanting to risk the true death just for one night of passion with my claimed. This was serious. I have never experienced like this where Pam was concerned. She was more the type to sleep with a woman, feed from her and sends her on her way. "Pamela do not think one more moment of this. Sookie wants to experience a night with you.

It seems as if my claimed minx has been having some very naughty dreams starring a certain female vampire. I do not mind sharing her with you my child. My love for you knows no bounds and I do love hearing you make women moan. Come now, let's find Godric and all meet the day's death together. I need to have my family with me. I can't wait for this. Sookie holds such potential now as a human. I can't imagine how she would be as a vampire." And with that we found Godric and I held them both close to me as we felt the pull from the sun rising.


	10. Chapter 10Own nothing!

**I'm not really sure if I like the way this chapter is going, but I'm going to post it anyway and I'm going to be eagerly waiting your thoughts on things. Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. It makes me feel good that my dirty little mind is appreciated **

Eric

I rose for the night ready to address the Pam issue with Sookie and work on our plan to end Bill. I dressed in dark jeans, a tight black tank and my favorite boots. I knew Sookie loved this look and I loved seeing her face light up when I knocked on her window. I decided to drive and got to her place in no time. I flew to her window and saw a note stuck to it.

_Eric,_

_I got called into work tonight so if you are reading this I haven't made it home yet. I will be home as soon as I can. _

_There are some True Bloods in the fridge, make yourself at home._

_Sookie_

I opened the window and climbed in. This was my first time in her home alone and I was beyond curious. I wanted to know what made Sookie tick. I opened her top drawer and was met with tiny pieces of fabric that really could not cover anything but I enjoyed ripping them off. I took note of the size and brand. I knew I would have to replace them shortly.

I opened her closet and saw a line of sun dresses, a few long sleeved shirts, jeans and casual tees. Her closet was the complete opposite of Pam's. Sookie had no named brand clothing. Everything was worn and simple but it was clean. I knew Pam would enjoy shopping and sneaking new clothes into Sookie's wardrobe so I sent her a text with Sookie's sizes and told her to make me happy.

I opened the bathroom door and smelled her shampoo and soap. It was close to what made Sookie smell so delectable, but their scents were only a small fraction of it. Sookie was unique and with every new discovery I knew I couldn't let her go. I sipped a True Blood and lounged on the bed. I had slipped into down time and before I knew it I has hit with Sookie's smell. My arousal was instantly apparent as she settled on top of me. A growl escaped my throat as she caught my lips. We had so much to accomplish before sunrise, but I couldn't resist making her scream my name.

A few long satisfying hours later, we sat at the kitchen table. Sookie had taken out a pen and paper to jot down notes for her seduction plan and I went over what I had learned. It was clear that Bill needed Sookie for something so we created a reason for Sookie to need Bill. I enrolled her in a History 101 class at the community college and instead of relying on books to get her through Sookie was to seek out Bill as a tutor and wade through her history class with him. Along the way she was to cry on his shoulder and make him want to comfort her.

If my informant was correct, Bill would not be able to resist making a move for Sookie once she became a damsel in distress. My plan was flawless and it was to go off without a complication. Sookie was confident and I was itching to feel his blood on my hands. Now that the Bill plan was dealt with I needed to discuss Pam and her problem with Sookie. I hoped she would be open to the idea given her dreams.

"Lover, do you remember my having to tend to Pam last night?" She nodded yes. "Well it seems that my child is feeling very intense attractions to you my love. She wants to make you scream her name in the throws of pleasure. She had to ask my permission as I have claimed you, but it is not my permission she must ask. It is yours. If you do not wish to have sex with Pam, you do not have to. If you want to try out your fantasy, she is more than willing. It is up to you lover."

Sookie

"Hello Mr. Compton I never properly thanked you for showing me those emails. I hate to ask, but would you do me the honor of being my history tutor? I know it is an odd request, but you see I'm taking a few college courses. I'd love to become a historian and work at a museum. This semester I'm taking a course on the American Civil War, and the book doesn't give a very good description of how a person lived during that time, and I know this perspective would help me grasp the true motivations of the war. Oh! I'm rambling. I haven't let you even get in a word."

Sookie blushed a deep red, and cast her eyes down at the floorboards. His hand reached down to raise her chin and she repressed a shudder. "Sookie it would be my honor to be your history tutor. Please come in and we will start tonight." He stepped out of the doorway and I got my first glimpse of the interior of the Compton Manor. The house was old and run down. It was in a desperate need of an update and some TLC. "Please excuse the mess, I'm having difficulties finding a good contractor and decorator."

Light bulb! "Bill if you can find someone to get the place up to code, I would be willing to clean and decorate in exchange for your tutoring." The plan was genius. It would give me an excuse to get closer to Bill and more ammo to use against him. "That's mighty generous of you Sookie. But please, I would like to pay you a small salary for this. Being your tutor allows me to relive my glory days." I nodded and settled in for the first night's lesson. I had a hard time focusing as my mind kept putting Eric into the scenes Bill talked about. But he did grab my attention with one story. (**if you are squeamish, skip past the italicized part**)

"_Almost every family had someone fighting in the war. Women saw their husbands and sons don the steel grey and navy blue depending on what side they fought on. Some families saw both colors as the war ripped them apart. The wives were left to forage for food, barter for needed supplies and keep the family hope alive. Some children never met their fathers, others wouldn't want to. I was newly turned. I still held onto a few of my mortal feelings towards protecting those of the feminine persuasion. _

_One night I was out roaming when I came upon a farm. It was set way back into a plot of woods. A passerby never would have noticed it or the screaming. But I did. I made my way back and came upon an awful scene. A man in uniform had a woman and young girl wrapped to a tree. Both were naked and bleeding. I watched as he would untie one, raped her while the other watched and then repeated the process with the other. I couldn't stand it._

_Before I knew it I had the man by the throat draining him dry. The two women were in so much pain. I knew my blood would never heal the emotional damage and I hadn't discovered my ability to glamor. I had no choice but to end their misery. It was the first time I had ever felt remorse for killing someone."_

With that he seemed to be done for the evening. I thanked him or the time, and promise to be back on my next night off. His story touched me and brought back painful memories of my childhood. I hurried home and looked forward to nestling into the arms of my larger than life Viking lover. Little did I know…


End file.
